compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Rho Galfona
Rho Galfona is a Executioner for the Red Star Alliance. She was formerly a Private For the Galactic Empire Early Life Rho was born in the family of a small time worker. Her fathers name was Hammond Galfona and her mother was named Ligeia Nyxos. She was born on Anarsuil in the sector Wild Space x-9. Her father worked in a factory which in time became outdated. When that happened he started to drive taxi and transport cargo. After few years he took part in a ‘radical’ and ‘terroristic’ organization. Which indeed fought for the freedom of the sentient’s from the grasp of the Empire. In one of the raids on imperial storehouses he and his comrades were killed. Her mother died as she gave birth to Rho. By the time her father was killed, she was on eight. Rho was ‘exile’ form the society and was sent in orphanage because she didn’t had any other relatives that were alive, or wanted to take care of her. In the orphanage Rho was raised with talk about her father being a traitor and terrorist. However in her eyes he was a Hero and no matter, what everybody said, he was going to be a hero to her. The Recruitment One day, in the orphanage imperial officers arrived to recruit orphans, to fill their ranks. Since, Rho was only on sixteen, she was easily enthralled by their words for, glory, honor, and privileges, that she almost immediately joined them. Rho joined the empire, only because she didn’t knew against whom, her father, did fought. Since she, trained in the orphanage, Rho passed with ease the physical tests which were required to join the empire. But what was even easier, was the exams, because they were mainly about ships and vehicles. It was hard not to pass them, when all of the kids, in the orphanage spoke about ships. She even thought that they were made for the children of the imperial officers. And so, there she was ready to enter the empire, as soon as she was at age. A Distant foe. As, she waited the two years to pass, so she can join the Empire, a name caught her attention. Kurami Jankov, a Defel and him men fought the empire in the Elrood Sector. She found it very strange, since Kurami and his men did not have the resources the empire had, neither in man power nor in funds. Yet they managed to best the empire at every opportunity. She wondered what is the key to their, success maybe it was the cunning strategy, or superior, equipment. In either way she had more than enough time to think it over. By the time she could finally enter the empire’s ranks, Rho burned with the wish to fight Kurami and his ilk and put a stop to their deeds. Life as soldier. Though a promising private, her career did not proceed as, Rho expected. On her nineteen birth day, among other things, she smashed the nose of a superior officer. For her, it was long, long day. When the newly promoted officer Veneslas Jerankav, insisted to know what was happening between Rho and one of her (the only) friend within the empire, she politely told him to get way, but after another few attempts her nerves went berserk and she smashed his head into the table. Only minutes after that a platoon (forty) of Storm troopers entered the imperial cantina. They arrested her for crimes against Superior officer, and thus she was proclaimed traitor. While she tried to explain what happened, Jerankav shot her in the leg, and said that she tried to escape, that too was a lie. When the troops put her stun cuffs and took her to the arrest, her friend Stephen Barraclough, managed to shoot the guards and free her. It was not long after that, when the whole arrest knew about the running ‘traitors’. Yet they managed to get to safety without being noticed. For few days they hid in an abandoned Yt-1210. Unfortunately the ship was out of service, though it could fly and initiate a hyper space jump, its life support systems were not functioning. By the time they managed to fix them, Rho’s wound began to infect. From what little, she knew about infected wounds, she knew that if it infect further either, she would die, or the leg needed to be amputated. Luckily Stephen, had friends on Coruscant. The infection was in one of its final stages, since Rho was in fever, when Stephen brought a doctor. Then he managed to cure her, but it was with great pain, for Rho. For if he had used anesthetic she would provably die. However, a day or two after that, she was fine along with the life support systems. Exodus Then she and Stephen fled to the, Elrood sector. It was the stronghold of Kurami and his followers and the last place the imperials would search for her. Then they worked as freelancers for a short time, to get enough money to fix the ship. One day as, Rho was searching for a work in a cantina on Yamr, she met a man on middle age, and he seemed familiar to her. By some coincidence, he was searching for a cargo pilots because his men were all occupied. The payment was lousy, but for her it would be enough. When the cargo containers were all loaded on board the Yt-1210 which, both Rho and Stephen agreed to name ‘Spine Splitter’ they took off to unload them. The Cargo Bay It was on that trip, when Rho spotted something in Stephen’s gaze. He had fire, passion burning in his eyes. That surprised her very much, for she had never noticed this before. Suddenly, she was afraid, for the first time in her life, because she knew why there was such thing in his eyes, something that she never had felt and provably would never fell toward somebody else. Knowing that unnoticed she begun to love him, Rho ran in the cargo bay and locked herself in it. After few hours, and several attempts from Stephen, Rho was finally forced out of the cargo bay. Then Stephen dragged her back in the cockpit and locked it so they could talk, because every time he tried to start the topic, she ran away. After few hours, Rho clearly stated the she felt him as a brother, though it was a lie, it was a defensive reaction. So they never spoke of this again. Black Clouds on the sky Few days later, they were both outfitted with new ships and were separated to do their work, and thus help to push back the empire. Her first assignment was to gather abandoned vehicles from across the sector. And so she moved, from location to location to gather them so they can once again be used. Two days after her departing, her data pad received message from stepthen which said “Thank you for every kindness. For the first time I saw you. Thank you for being someone I was always proud to be with. For your guts, for your sweetness. For how you always looked, for how I always wanted to touch you. God, you were my life. I apologize for every time I ever failed you. Especially this one...” Then the message trailed off. She panicked and quickly contacted Shosho, for she didn’t knew with whom else to speak. He then told her that Stephen was dispatched with few more men to scout an imperial controlled planet. But one of them was shot down, and he decided to help him, but failed and was killed. For a moment Rho lost her mind, but then she realized what Stephen would have told her: “Reflect upon the past without mourning, take what positive things can be learned and honor the memories of those who are no longer with us by applying the lessons to your life.” Since then she did what, what was necessary to fight the imperials. Though not in a direct assaults she still fight them. Last Direct way to fight the imps was when she managed to arrest 120 of their workers. Then Rho and her squad received order to kill them… but it was not their way. How could she kill 120 souls? And leave so many widows and orphans. Though she knew that hell, await their families she, compelled to the order, and executed them. Since then she carry the rank of Executioner. Current whereabouts Now, she fly across the Elrood sector searching for more imperials to kill, since when she had to kill so much sentient being, her senses were not as they should be, there was no more remorse, no shame or pity, like her soul was no longer there. Her personality is cold due to the events in her past but if some one manages to win her trust and/or break the ice wall around her she will be faithful until her last living moment. She will even take a blaster bolt meant to shoot a friend. * Flagship Bayonet-class Light Cruiser christened "Silver Arrow"